Ash's Lycanroc (Forever)
Ash's Lycanroc is the second Pokémon Ash obtained in the Alola region, and his forty-eighth overall. Before being caught by Ash, it lived together with Professor Kukui, although it was never officially Kukui's Pokémon. History Under Professor Kukui's care Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that one day stumbled across Professor Kukui's house. It was starving and left confused from another Pokémon's Teeter Dance. Professor Kukui gave it some Pokémon food, which made Rockruff decide to stay at Kukui's house. From then on, Rockruff lived with Kukui, although he never caught it in a Poké Ball. With Ash Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc In Tough Guy Trials!, Lycanroc was used to battle Nanu, going up against his Krookodile. During the battle, Nanu had Krookodile deliberately anger Lycanroc, even going so far as to make it go berserk by dirtying its fur with Mud-Slap. Despite the furious attacks in its angered state, Lycanroc was defeated after Krookodile used Counter to send it flying before finishing it off with Crunch. Afterwards, at Acerola's library, Lycanroc sulked over its defeat. It was cheered up after Ash asked Acerola to help him find a place where he could train for a rematch with Nanu. In Some Kind of Laziness!, Acerola took Ash to see Tapu Bulu at the Ruins of Abundance so it could help him train. After some time, the duo managed to meet with Tapu Bulu and convince it to help them. At one point during their stay, it began raining, so Tapu Bulu decided to knock Lycanroc into a nearby pond, dirtying its fur and making it go berserk. By reminding Lycanroc of its time as a Rockruff and the bond they share, Ash finally managed to calm Lycanroc down. Impressed by this act, Tapu Bulu decided to battle Lycanroc. Though Tapu Bulu proved to be a powerful opponent, Lycanroc learned Stone Edge during the battle, after which Tapu Bulu called the battle off. In Guiding an Awakening!, Ash faced Nanu in a grand trial battle, but was only allowed to use Lycanroc against all three of Nanu's Pokémon. After managing to defeat Nanu's Krookodile and Sableye, it went up against Nanu's Alolan Persian. Throughout the battle, Nanu used his previous strategy of angering Lycanroc so that it would go into its red-eyed state. Ash, worried that Lycanroc could go berserk again, kept telling it to keep calm throughout the battle. Nanu, realizing the truth of the situation, decided to anger Ash himself by mocking his skill as a Trainer. In order to calm its Trainer down, Lycanroc chose to tackle Ash, revealing that it was in complete control of itself the entire time. Realizing that he let his anger and frustration from Nanu's insults go to his head, Ash apologized to Lycanroc and continued the battle. After an exchange of Z-Moves with Persian as well as its newly learned Counter, Lycanroc won the battle, allowing Ash to win a Lycanium Z. In Twirling with a Bang!, while on the group's third Ultra Guardians mission, Ash decided to use Lycanroc's new Z-Move to weaken the Ultra Beasts they were facing, Blacephalon and Xurkitree, while they were distracted by the performance provided by the group's other Pokémon. After the successfully executed Splintered Stormshardshad left the two Ultra Beasts momentarily vulnerable, Lana and Lillie were able to catch them and thus complete the mission. Power Rangers Forever: Necrozma Arc In Securing the Future!, Lycanroc joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. Power Rangers Forever: Poni Island Arc In Showdown on Poni Island!, Ash used Lycanroc during his battle against Gladion and his own Lycanroc. Gladion's Lycanroc was able to withstand Splintered Stormshards before defeating Ash's Lycanroc with Devastating Drake. Personality and characteristics Lycanroc is normally a playful, affectionate Pokémon that gets along well with both Ash and its previous caretaker, Professor Kukui. The first night Ash stayed with the Professor, Rockruff, Pikachu, and Ash were quickly able to befriend each other. As a Rockruff, like other members of its species, it likes to greet and show affection to others by rubbing up against them with the rocks on its neck, although it doesn't seem to be aware that it stings the recipient. Its affectionate personality was also shown in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, where despite the fact that Litten was angry toward it whilst eating and whilst relaxing at home, it continued to eat and smiled back at Litten respectively. Although Rockruff lived with Professor Kukui before being caught by Ash, it was actually a wild Pokémon that Professor Kukui was taking care of. When Ash revealed this to his classmates at the Pokémon School, his Rotom Pokédex added that Rockruff readily bond with humans even if they are not captured by a Trainer. After evolving, Lycanroc started taking great pride in its fur, as shown in A Masked Warning!, and is shown to enjoy being groomed and taking baths despite being a Rock-type, as observed by Rotom. However, if its fur gets dirty, Lycanroc's eyes will turn red, and it will fly into a rage, lashing out at whomever is responsible. When this happens, Lycanroc becomes disobedient and ignores Ash's commands. Lycanroc has been shown to have a strong sense of smell as a Rockruff which has been used to help find Rowlet and Popplio, Ash's missing Electrium Z and DJ Leo's Dugtrio. In A Masked Warning's Poké Problem segment, it is revealed Ash and Pikachu had to rely on Lycanroc's nose to guide them back from Ten Carat Hill after Nebby had fallen asleep. In Night of a Thousand Poses! and Mission: Total Recall!, it is shown that Lycanroc will spar with Litten on occasion, even when it is separated from its Trainer. Lycanroc has a strong pride for its fur; if dirtied in any way, it will become berserk and disobedient, only returning to normal when its fur is cleaned. As the training from Tapu Bulu has finally paid off, Lycanroc’s phobia of being dirty is no more, thus finally overcoming his rage. Moves used Z-Moves used Gallery Ash Rockruff.png|As Rockruff Kukui Rockruff Adventures.png|Rockruff in the manga Jane Rockruff Rock Throw.png|Using Rock Throw as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Bite.png|Using Bite as Rockruff Ash_Rockruff_Tackle.png|Using Tackle as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Breakneck Blitz.png|Using Breakneck Blitz as Rockruff Ash Lycanroc Accelerock.png|Using Accelerock Ash Lycanroc Bite.png|Using Bite Ash Lycanroc Stone Edge.png|Using Stone Edge Ash Lycanroc Tackle.png|Using Tackle Ash Lycanroc Counter.png|Using Counter Ash Lycanroc Splintered Stormshards.png|Using Splintered Stormshards Ash_and_Lycanroc.png|Ash and Lycanroc SM037_19.png SM037_12.png SM037_18.png Ash_Lycanroc_red_eyes.png Ash_and_Lycanroc2.png Ash_Lycanroc_Gladion_Lycanroc.png|With Gladion's Lycanroc Ash Lycanroc Stone Edge shard.png Trivia * Lycanroc is Ash's first Alola Pokémon to fully evolve. * In SM126, it's revealed that Lycanroc can swim. This is considered ironic since many Rock-type Pokémon are weak to water and avoid it. Although, Lycanroc has shown to not mind water even as a Rockruff. * Lycanroc is the first of Ash's Pokémon to win him the title of League Champion. Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon who can use Z-Moves Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters